2 Pueden Jugar El Mismo Juego
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [ʄɨɢɦt ɖɨքċɨʄɨċa]Ambos se odiaban, y todos lo sabían. Pero desde aquella noche... todo cambio...
1. chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi más valioso dios (XD) Alex Hirsh, a su equipo de trabajo y a Disney.**

 _•LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO...•_

– ¡¡MABEL ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA!! –golpeaba la puerta con sus puños, intentando derribarla y salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

– ¡No! –

– ¡¡ABRELA CON UN DEMONIO!! –seguía golpeando la puerta.

– ¡No Dipper hasta que solucionen sus problemas! –estaba recargada en la puerta, con el mismo gesto que siempre tenía cuando estaba decidida en algo.

– ¡¡¿CUÁL PUTO PROBLEMA?!! ¡¡ENTRE CRUELA DE VILL Y YO NO HAY QUE SOLUCIONAR NADA!! –

– ¡¡¿A QUIÉN LE DIJISTE CRUELA DE VILL IDIOTA?!! –preguntó con un grito una tercera voz, la cual estaba dentro de la habitación con el susodicho sentada en la cama que se encontraba ahí.

El castaño se volteó a donde ella, con un gesto sarcástico pero a la vez de enojo, con sus brazos cruzados.

– A ti obviamente, teñida. –le sonrió maliciosamente.

– ¡¡¿CÓMO ME DIJISTE?!! –se levantó y se acercó a él amenazante, aunque tuvo que levantar la mirada para verlo, ya que era mucho más alto que ella.

– Teñida... Northwest. –le seguía sonriendo malicioso, quien, ahora mencionada; Pacífica, solo gruñó como respuesta... para después empezar a gritarle seguido de él.

Dipper estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, mientras Pacífica estaba mojada de los pies a la cabeza, gracias a la lluvia que se encontraba afuera.

Y se preguntaran; ¿cómo es que llegaron a esta situación?

Pues el principio es este:

 _•FLASHBACK... •_

Eran las 6 de la tarde en el mágico pueblo de Gravity Falls, aunque este no estuviera tan mágico gracias a que empezaba a nublarse el cielo.

Entre las calles de dicho pueblo no circulaba mucha gente, la mayoría en casa sabiendo que se aproximaba una llovizna, y la gente que circulaba iba exactamente a sus casas para refugiarse... excepto una persona...

De entre toda la gente destacaba una muchacha, de cabellos rubios como el oro, de perfecta silueta (que era irresistible según ciertos varones), de nariz fina y de un muy buen gusto para la moda, quien esta se dirigía a la dirección contraria a los que iban los habitantes del pueblo, teniendo un lugar en específico.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar más... el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza, logrando que el cabello de la segunda heredera de la familia Northwest bailara al ritmo del viento con fiereza.

Los habitantes apresuraron su paso al igual que ella, para unos minutos después empezar a caer unas pequeñas gotas de agua, quienes estas se empezaron a multiplicar para empezar con el aguacero.

La rubia trató de manera inútil cubrirse con ayuda de sus brazos mientras que al mismo tiempo agachaba la cabeza, empezando a correr hacia al bosque.

Afortunadamente los pinos del lugar eran grandes por lo cual podían evitar que la lluvia entrara completamente al bosque... pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que la chica Northwest se mojara y quedara empapada.

Corrió y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, evitando cualquier obstáculo que le hiciera tropezar... hasta que al fin logró visualizar el destino que tanto había querido ver.

La Cabaña del Misterio.

Sonrió al ver el lugar, para después correr aún con sus brazos en su cabeza e ir a la puerta, tocar algunas veces y abrazarse a si misma mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, suerte que en la entrada estaba un pequeño techo que la cubría de la lluvia.

Al ver que nadie abría, frunció el ceño para tocar con más exigencia y volver a abrazarse a si misma... igualmente sin que nadie le abriera.

Esta, curiosa e impaciente, acercó su cara a través de la cerradura para poder ver si alguien se encontraba en casa.

Pero en eso abrieron la puerta, dejando ver a Pacífica un abdomen muy bien marcado desnudo, con unas cuantas cicatrices (que parecían de hace años) al igual que le resbalaban unas cuantas gotas de agua, tal vez a causa de la lluvia.

Pacífica se sonrojó un poco, para después mirar hacia arriba y ver el dueño de ese cuerpo tan formado.

Encontrándose con el rostro de él, quien este le veía enojado.

Y tan rápido como tuvo el rubor este desapareció, para tener a cambio un ceño fruncido.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que ver esa estúpida cara?

– ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora rubia? – preguntó el joven Pines de mala gana, sosteniendo aún el picaporte entre su mano.

– Nada que te importe Pines. –levantó la mirada para verlo directamente a los ojos, quienes estos mostraban un profundo odio– Solo vine por que Mabel me llamó. –se cruzó de brazos.

– Bueno, lamento decirte que Mabel no esta, ya salí a buscarla y no la encontré, así que adiós. –estaba dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero un grito, proveniente de la planta alta, lo interrumpió.

– ¡Aaaaahhhhh! –rápidamente los 2 habitantes de la planta baja reconocieron aquel grito.

– ¡¡MABEL!! –ambos gritaron. Dipper rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras seguido de una Pacífica muy preocupada por su amiga.

Estos se dirigieron a donde se había escuchado el grito, quienes terminaron en la que antes era la habitación de los gemelos menores de la familia Pines.

– ¡Mabel! ¡¿dónde...?! –ambos escucharon como la puerta se cerraba de golpe, al igual que colocaban el seguro por fuera.

Dipper fue a donde la puerta y empezó a golpearla.

– ¡Maldito! ¡juro que si no abres la puta puerta te arrepentirás! –le gritó al sujeto que estaba afuera del cuarto.

– ¿Qué me harás? –preguntó una voz entre inocente, sarcástica y juguetona.

– ¡¿Mabel?! –preguntaron ambos.

– ¡La misma! –se había apuntado ella misma, aunque sabía que ellos no podían verla.

– ¡Mabel! ¡¿qué demonios estas haciendo?! –preguntó la chica Northwest, confundida y fastidiada.

– Fácil, esperando a que ambos se perdonen. –habló como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

– ¡¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!! –

 _•FIN DEL FLASHBACK... •_

Y ahora volviendo al principio:

– ¡Tu solo eres un estereotipo de rubia oxigenada! –

– ¡Como si tu fueras el más normal de todos, fenómeno! –ambos gruñeron.

Dipper le dio la espalda y se acercó a la puerta para empezar a golpearla.

– ¡¡MABEL ABRE LA PUTA PUERTA!! –

Pero nadie dijo nada, Mabel se había ido.

En eso ambos escucharon como la entrada principal era cerrada. Ambos se acercaron a la pequeña ventana, observando como Mabel estaba afuera, con un impermeable rosa, unos pantalones de mezclilla, una mochila cubierta con una manta y unas botas cerrando la cabaña, para después dirigirse al bosque como si no tuviera a 2 personas que se odian encerrados en una misma habitación.

– ¡¡MABEL!! –ambos empezaron a gritar y al golpetear la ventana tratando de llamar la atención de la susodicha, pero esta simplemente los ignoró y se perdió de la vista de la rubia y el castaño.

Estaban totalmente solos. Los tíos de los gemelos se fueron a un retiro de hermanos, Soos se fue a visitar a su abuelita junto con su esposa Melody y su hijo diciendo que se quedarían a dormir aya, Wendy no iría a visitarlos por que se fue con su esposo y sus hijos a un campamento, además de que ahora Mabel se a ido y posiblemente se había llevado a Pato con ella e iría con Candy y Grenda.

Joder.

Estos gruñeron y trataron desesperadamente de buscar una salida para irse de aquel infierno.

El joven rebelde y la chica ex-millonaria estaban cada uno en un rincon separados de ellos mismo. Ya habían hecho todo lo posible pero nada. El castaño intentó romper la puerta e incluso la ventana, pero Pacífica se negó ya que le echarían la culpa a ella de haber roto eso, además de que el joven Pines dejó su celular abajo y la rubia en su casa.

Y finalmente se rindieron, esa palabra no la actuaban muy seguido, pero ya no tenían muchas opciones.

Y lo peor de todo.

Es que ambos estaba semidesnudos.

Sus ropas se habían empapado y quedado hechas sopas, si se las dejaban se enfermarían, lo cual ella no quería por que arruinaría su bella cara (según ella) y él por que no quería pasar semanas acostado perdiéndose de las aventuras.

Puta Mabel.

Ambos juraban que al verla la pagaría caro.

Pacífica estaba hecha bolita, tratando de esconder su lencería color negra. Mientras que él no hacia mucho para esconder su musculatura, pero si se veía algo nervioso.

Pero lo que en cerio empeoraba la situación... es que ambos se fijaron en algo...

En el momento en el que se estaban retirando las ropas; Pacífica, solo por curiosidad, volteó su cabeza hacia atrás observando como él se retiraba los pantalones, dejando ver su cuerpo bien marcado y formado.

Fue en eso que ella se volteó mientras emitía un chillido que afortunadamente el castaño no prestó atención. Ella se sonrojó a más no poder, repitiendo una y otra vez la imagen en donde se veía el castaño de espaldas semidesnudo.

Admitía que se veía bastante bien.

¡Demonios! Mataría a Mabel por esto.

Y cuando llegó el turno de la rubia, el joven de ojos pardos hizo lo mismo, le dio la espalda para que ella se pudiera retirar sus prendas.

¿Fue por curiosidad? ¿impulso? ¿magia negra? No supo. Pero volteó la cabeza para poder observarla.

Esta se estaba retirando la falda fiusha que traía puesta, mostrando por completo sus piernas bien torneadas.

Dipper se volteó otro poco para poder verla mejor, observando fijamente sus piernas.

Después vio como ella procedía a retirarse el sweater color morado que le había regalado su hermana, al igual que su camisa de tirantes rosa, dejando ver que su lencería era negra.

Se preguntó mentalmente como se vería sin el sujetador.

Pero ahí venía lo peor.

Pacífica se dio vuelta con los ojos bien cerrados, a lo cual el castaño se sobresaltó un poco.

Pero, a la vez, se sonrojó.

Observó que, los pechos de esta... eran grandes... tal vez no muy exagerados, pero si eran grandes, tendrían de medida entre 80 y 90.

– _»C-con razón siempre lleva algo holagado...« –_ pensó realmente sonrojado al nivel dios.

Miró hacia el frente, justo en el momento en el cual la rubia abrió los ojos, aunque no se dio cuenta que, la persona que más odiaba en el mundo y viceversa, se había quedado como idiota viéndola.

Después de eso ambos se separaron.

En cerio que matarían a Mabel por esto.

Habían pasado exactamente 3 horas, y la lluvia aún no se detenía, pareciese como si aún quisiera continuar.

Pacífica se había cansado, cabeceaba ya que tenía mucho sueño, y Dipper le propuso irse a dormir a lo que era antes su cama.

Pacífica sonrió ante tal acción del castaño... pero cuando este le dijo que no empezara a sudar como puerco, esta se enojó y con un grito dijo que lo haría y se acostó en la cama, tapándose con las sabanas que estaban ahí, realmente enfadada con él y consigo misma por estar pensado en tonterías como que él se veía perfecto.

Pasó otra hora más, siendo ahora las 10 de la noche. La lluvia seguía andando y cada vez se hacia más fuerte.

Pero algo cambió.

Dipper estaba en frente de la rubia, quien esta dormía plácidamente sin darse cuenta que en frente suyo estaba el castaño.

Este veía el rostro de la rubia sin expresión alguna, observó todas sus facciones; sus pestañas largas, su delicada piel tan blanca como la porcelana, su nariz tan recta y fina... y sus labios rosados.

Le dio un leve tic en el ojo derecho, vio como ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, como si estuviera remplazando los ronquidos por los mismos dichos.

Se detuvo en estos y los inspeccionó con cuidado.

Estos se veían suaves, algo rojos, carnosos y voluminosos. Se veían algo agrietados... y también secos.

Él se los podía humedecer.

Lo podía hacer.

Su alma, mente y cuerpo le gritaba con fiereza que los besara, que los devorara, que los hiciera suyos...

Que la hiciera suya... solo de él y de nadie más.

Solo suya.

Le importaba un bledo si, al momento de estarla besando, esta se despertará y lo separará de ella para meterle una reverenda cachetada y buscar una manera de salirse de ahí para no verlo jamas en la vida... al menos ya había cumplido su propósito.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se abalanzó hacía ella y presionó sus labios con los suyos mientras cerraba sus ojos, para después empezar a moverlos de arriba hacia abajo profundizándolo.

Pacífica se despertó de golpe, viendo a su frente como su enemigo la estaba dando un beso tan apasionado que jamas creyó en la vida recibir de parte de él.

Al principio se sorprendió y se sonrojó como un tomate.

Pero luego recordó como él le había gritado.

Su sonrojó se desapareció y su sorpresa pasó a enfado.

Esta estaba a punto de jalarle del cabello para separarlo y darle una patada en los bajos... pero como si este hubiera divisado ese momento, tomó por las muñecas a la joven Northwest, mientras que al mismo tiempo se ponía encima de ella y colocaba sus manos arriba de su cabeza sin dejar de besarla.

Intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil, el castaño era más fuerte que ella.

Puta vida.

El aire les estaba empezando a faltar, por lo cual tuvieron que separarse, ella con las mejillas rojas a causa de aquel fervoso beso, y él con una respiración agitada.

– ¡¿Q-qué demonios estas haciendo imbécil?! ¡quitate de encima pedazo de animal! –trató de poner resistencia, teniendo el mismo resultado.

Dipper solo rió malicioso y volvió a besarla, pero ahora introdució su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia, dandole una sensación que jamas antes en la vida había sentido.

Pero que sinceramente... le encantaba.

Pero no era de las fáciles.

Era una Northwest.

Y lo debía demostrar.

Estos nuevamente se separaron por el mismo tema, ella aún más roja que antes y él con la respiración más agitada.

– ¡Ya quitate! ¡juro que si no lo haces te demandaré! –la volvió a besar– ¡eres un imbécil! –la besó con más fuerza– ¡un... idiota! –la besó más fuerte– Un... estúpido...–aún más fuerte– un...–la calló con un beso al igual que le mordía el labio– ¿q-qué me harás? –preguntó con la respiración agitada, con un hilillo de saliva desde su boca hasta la de su contrario y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Dipper la vio de modo divertido seguido de una pequeña risita malvada, para después acercar sus labios a su cuello, un poco cerca de su oído, y susurrar:

– Te haré mía... hermosa...–besó su cuello, logrando que la joven Northwest tuviera un escalofrío a través de la espalda, al igual que abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la oración de parte del castaño.

Él se dio cuenta, pero no le prestó atención. Si antes estaba furioso con Mabel por haberlo dejado con posiblemente la chica más orgullosa del todo el pueblo; ahora estaba agradecido con que lo dejará con la rubia más bella que sus ojos nunca antes había visto.

Seguía besando el cuello de su contraria con pasión, mientras esta en respuesta soltaba suspiros, y un pequeño gemido al sentir como su amante le mordía el cuello, claramente con la intención de dejarle una marca.

La lluvia seguía en movimiento, pero estos no prestaban atención a lo que pasaba afuera ni alrededor suyo, lo único que querían era disfrutar de las sensaciones que les generaba el otro y viceversa.

Dipper dejó el cuello de la rubia para volver a los labios de esta y volver a devorarlos, mientras que Pacífica enredaba sus dedos en los rizos del castaño, profundizando el beso.

– Hmm... mhg... a-ah...–es lo que salía de los labios de la rubia, intentando seguir aquel juego tan fervoso de parte de él.

De un momento a otro, el chico rebelde estaba debajo de la chica orgullosa, quien esta lo veía divertida.

– Yo también puedo jugar este juego. –acercó su boca a la de su contrario y empezó un beso apasionado, el cual el castaño lo profundizó metiendo su lengua y enredando sus dedos en los lacios cabellos dorados de su amante.

El chico Pines ya se estaba aburriendo, ya que no se le hacía divertido probar solo una parte de su rubia, por lo cual dio la vuelta quedando encima de la Northwest para empezar un camino de besos desde sus labios hacia su barbilla, de su cuello hasta antes del busto, quedando enfrente de su sujetador.

En un rápido movimiento volteó a la chica de modo en que ella le diera la espalda, para desabrochar el brassier de la rubia y empezar a dar besos y mordidas en toda la zona de la espalda.

Pacífica empezó a gemir por los constantes besos del joven Pines, mientras incrustaba sus uñas en la almohada, totalmente excitada ante aquella situación.

Dipper se acercó al rostro de la rubia, a su oído específicamente.

– Date vuelta. –le susurró seductor, quien esta solo asintió y se dio la vuelta.

Al tenerla en frente, le retiró el sujetador negro para poder apreciar sus atributos... observando que eran perfectos.

Sin titubear, acercó su boca a uno de sus senos, mordiendo y chupando su pezón con pasión mientras jugueteaba con el otro con ayuda de su mano.

– Mhg... a-ah... nhg...–presionaba sus manos contra la colcha, disfrutando aquella sensación que le ofrecía el castaño.

El chico Pines seguía mordisqueando los pechos de su amante, excitandose cada vez más... con la clara intención de llegar a la "parte divertida".

Este ya se estaba empezando a impacientar, a lo cual, de un solo tirón, arrancó las bragas de su contraria para poder tenerla totalmente desnuda, no pudiendo evitar observar cada parte de la pelirubia, a lo cual esta se sonrojó.

Rápidamente, el joven de ojos castaños se retiró sus bóxer. Ahora los 2 estaban totalmente desnudos, provocando que, al verse el uno al otro, lograran excitarse de sobremanera.

El castaño tomó por las caderas a la ojiazul, para poder friccionar su miembro con la feminidad de ella.

– A-ah... ñhg... D-Dipper...–se le veía sonrojada e impaciente.

– Esto apenas esta empezando. –le sonrió de manera seductora.

Sin mención alguna, soltó sus caderas para tomarla por la espalda y sentarse ambos en la cama, empezando a separar las piernas de su amante.

– ¿D-Dipper...? ¿q-qué estas...? –fue callada por un beso del susodicho.

– Descuida, sera excitante para ambos. –y sin previo aviso, la penetró de manera rapida, logrando que ella tratara de ahogar sus gemidos incrustando sus uñas en la espalda de su amante, con la sensación de dolor ahora presente.

El castaño no evitó gemir un poco ante tal reacción que presentó la rubia, pero aún así le excitaba.

– Gime todo lo que quieras... de esa manera lograras que me excite más...–hablaba sobre el cuello de su contraria, quien esta seguía incrustando sus uñas y tenía un gesto de dolor en su rostro, aunque por breves momentos sentía verdadera pasión.

El joven de ojos cafés acostó a la joven de cabellos dorados en la cama para poder sacar su miembro de la feminidad de ella, para así, de manera mas brusca y rápida, introducirlo logrando que la rubia gimiera e incrustara más sus uñas a más no poder, el cual el castaño le sonrió malicioso.

El más joven de la familia Pines empezó a moverse de manera no muy lenta. Sintiendo que el ave de su contraria estaba muy estrecha. Escuchando como la rubia gemía y se erguía para poder tener a su amante dentro de ella por completo.

Mientras que la misma enredaba, de manera ansiosa y apasionada, sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del castaño. Incrustando con rabia sus uñas pintadas de rosa en su espalda, logrando que el gimiera a tal acción.

– Hmm. –expresó excitado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro viendo la cara de excitación que tenía su contraria, el cual logró que este se excitara más y empezara a acelerar más sus embestidas.

La rubia empezó a llorar al sentir tal horrible dolor ¡demonios! ¿en cerio nadie le explicó que la primera vez dolería tanto? Y lo peor de todo es que no tenía sexo con cualquiera. Sino con Dipper Pines; el chico posiblemente más rebelde que había conocido en su vida, y empezó a gemir con más fuerza... pero ahora... empezando a sentir una sensación tan increíble para ella.

– D-Di-Dipp-er...–trataba de hablar, ya que las constantes embestidas del sosudicho no le permitían articular palabra alguna.

– Que... ¿qué pasa...? –preguntó algo preocupado al ver como de los ojos azules de la joven brotaban lágrimas a causa de sus feroces deseos sexuales.

Aunque lo que le dijo lo sorprendió un poco.

– Haz-hazlo... más... rá-rápi-pido... ya...–tenía sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, su respiración estaba muy agitada, y las lágrimas aun no paraban.

Dipper le sonrió de forma seductora, para después besarla en los labios con pasión, jugueteando con sus lenguas, descubriendo sus bocas; mientras que al mismo tiempo empezaba a aumentar aun más sus embestidas.

La lluvia afuera aún no descendía, más no le importaba a los amantes, ya que lo único que querían era seguir siendo uno mismo de aquella manera tan especial.

La joven de cabellos rubios se arqueaba ante las constantes embestidas del muchacho, quien este seguía mientras mordisqueaba, besaba, lamía y chupaba de manera apasionada los pechos de esta, al mismo tiempo que ella elevaba sus piernas hasta el punto de llegar casi a los hombros de su contrario.

Él no se detenía por nada. Pero logró visualizar sangre desprendiéndose de la feminidad de su amada.

Y fue ahí que comprendió.

Si Pacífica era virgen, entonces él era el primer hombre con quien se había acostado.

Y le alegró a más no poder.

Ahora solo le pertenecía a él y a nadie más.

Solo suya.

La joven Northwest sintió como algo tibio resbalaba entre sus piernas.

Esa era su famosa virginidad.

Y la había perdido con la persona que jamás creyó que compartiría intimidad.

Pero aún así no se arrepentía.

Estaba feliz de haber perdido su inocencia con Dipper Pines.

Pronto llegaría el clímax de todo aquello, cual cosa llegó al ver como él descendía el nivel de velocidad en sus embestidas, mientras sentía como el y su pareja empezaban a llegar al orgasmo; dejando una buena sensación de relajación en ambos cuerpos.

Al final, el ojicastaño dio la vuelta aún sin sacar su miembro de la feminidad de su amante, dejando a la joven de cabellos dorados encima de él acostada sobre su pecho.

Estos estaban muy cansados a tal acción de hace unos minutos, no sabían que horas eran ni mucho menos les importaba. Habían experimentado la sensación más increíble en sus jóvenes vida con la persona que jamás imaginaron.

Pero al igual no se arrepentían.

El joven Pines tomó una de las sabanas y con ella cubrió a ambos, acariciando la espalda de su chica al igual que jugueteaba con el cabello de esta. Mientras que la susodicha solo mantenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amante y acariciándolo con sus 2 manos.

El cansancio no se hizo esperar, por lo cual ambos suspiraron y empezaron a entregarse a los brazos del morfeo, con el castaño abrazando a la ojiazul y viceversa.

Ya había amanecido, la lluvia por fin había dado a su fin.

Y en cierta cabaña.

La pareja de amantes seguía dormida, o al menos hasta ahora solo uno de ellos.

Dipper se estaba despertando, al principio quiso levantarse para bajar a desayunar con sus tíos, su hermana y la familia de su amigo pterodáctilo como todos los días... pero un peso encima de él no se lo permitió, regresandole a la vida real.

El castaño observó a la chica que tenía encima suyo, se veía muy hermosa según él.

Notó su cabello rubio todo desordenado gracias a la noche de pasión que tuvieron ellos 2 hace unas horas. Sus hombros descubiertos que la hacían ver como una niña inocente...

– Aunque de niña inocente ya no tiene nada. –susurró en bajo para no despertar a la rubia en frente suyo.

Y continuo observándola.

Tenías sus pestañas largas, decorando esos hermosos ojos azules que en este momento no podía apreciar. Su piel tersa y blanca como la misma porcelana. Su nariz tan fina y recta. Sus labios rojos como la sangre...

Su feminidad tan apretada..

– Hmm. –gimió al notar que su miembro aún se encontraba en las paredes intimas de la joven Northwest.

Pero poco después escuchó gemidos en la misma habitación.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la muchacha que yacía encima suyo... viendo así que esta tenía una cara erótica y que soltaba gemidos de placer entre sueños.

– »¿En cerio tenías que poner esa cara?« –se preguntó mentalmente el joven, quien este sentía como su pene se comenzaba a poner duro gracias a la excitación que le provocaba la joven de cabellos dorados.

La deseaba en ese instante.

Rápidamente se volteó junto con su amante para poder estar encima suyo, para después besarla con pasión y comenzar a moverse sobre ella.

Pacífica abrió los ojos como platos, pero al ver de quien se trataba, solo le bastó seguirle el juego y comenzar a moverse lentamente sobre la cama.

Ya que; 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego.

Dipper se separó de los labios de Pacífica, para poder morder uno de sus senos y continuar con sus embestidas, quienes estas empezaban a ser más veloces.

La joven Northwest, por su parte, arqueaba la espalda ante las constantes embestidas de su amante, mientras gemía de placer y con una mano rasguñaba la espalda del muchacho y con la otra jalaba los rizos del castaño.

Dipper continuó mordiendo y jugueteando con los pechos de su amante mientras la seguía penetrando de manera rápida, tan rápido era su vaivén que inclusive la cama empezó a rechinar.

– Hmmm... a-ah...–gemía cada vez que se adentraba en la cavidad de su amada, ya que cada vez que lo hacía sentía como apretaba su miembro al ser tan estrecha.

Cosa que lo excitaba a más no poder.

– Me... me voy...–dijo en un tono cansado mientras descendía el nivel de velocidad en sus embestidas, para después llegar al orgasmo seguido de su pareja.

El castaño sacó delicadamente su miembro de la feminidad de su amante, para después acostarse sobre el pecho de su chica y poder descansar unos cuantos minutos.

La chica de cabellos dorados tenía la respiración agitada al igual que su amado, podía sentir la respiración acelerada del castaño sobre su pecho mientras acariciaba la cabeza de este.

Dipper podía escuchar el corazón acelerado de su chica al estar encima de su pecho, sentía como ella enredaba sus dedos sobre sus rizos, dándole un enorme placer y relajación.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, en donde el silencio gobernaba en toda la habitación.

Hasta que la ex-millonaria decidió hablar.

– ¿Di-Dipper...? –

– ¿Qué ocurre? –levantó su cara para poder ver a su amada.

– Bueno este... después de esto... ¿qué somos tu y yo? –preguntó un tanto preocupada.

– Es obvio ¿no...? –acercó sus labios hacia el cuello de su chica– supongo que ya somos más que enemigos. –besó el cuello de su contraria.

– ¿S-somos a-a-amigos...? –preguntó nerviosa.

– Bueno, si te refieres a ser amigos con derechos, supongo que en parte somos. –seguía besando su cuello.

– Oh. –

– Pero que te quede claro...–dejó de besar el cuello de su contraria para poder acercarse a su rostro, con un gesto serio– ahora eres mía, cualquier imbécil que se atreva ha acercarse a ti, juró que lo mato. –habló serio.

– Dipper...–observó las facciones del susodicho, tenía los hombros anchos al igual que su espalda, su piel era un tanto morena a comparación de la suya, tenía unos cuantos rasguños en sus hombros y parte de su pecho.

Y ese, ese rostro serio, se veía tan sexy con ese gesto.

– Lo prometo. –le dio una sonrisa y lo besó, a lo cual el castaño no tardó en aceptar.

Este era una beso lento, tranquilo, tierno y gentil, sin pasar a otra etapa, solo disfrutando aquella sensación tan relajante para ambos... sensación que no volvieron a compartir hace 3 años...

Y pensar que antes se odiaban, que no podían verse el uno al otro por que terminaban en una pelea, que no podían dirigirse la palabra por que terminaba en insultos, que no podían estar solos por que terminaban diciéndose todas sus verdades en la cara...

Pero de ahora en adelante... todo cambiaría...

Ahora todo sería diferente.

Ahora ambos jugarían a este juego.

Por que 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego, ¿no?.

Los 2 amantes seguían descubriendo sus bocas tranquilamente, mientras que de paso se acariciaban mutuamente, él acariciando sus caderas y ella jugando con los rizos del castaño.

Hasta que por fin se separaron y se vieron directo a los ojos, él observando la vista azulada de su amada y ella los ojos castaños de su amado.

– Dipper...–

– ¿Qué sucede, rubia? –sonrió algo burlón.

– ¿Crees qué... alguien deba enterarse de esto? –preguntó un tanto preocupada.

– Humm...–observó el techo pensativo, para después volver su mirada a su contraria, con una sonrisa de lado– podría ser nuestro secreto. –le sonrió con picardía a lo cual ella solo rió, para después volver a besarla de forma tierna, acariciando su cintura mientras que ella colocó sus antebrazos en sus hombros.

Ambos empezaron a intensificar el beso, con claras intenciones de realizar "todo" otra vez.

Pero...

La puerta se abrió de un portazo, a lo cual ambos amantes se sobresaltaron y se separaron bruscamente para dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta, viendo que hay se encontraba la chica que estaban maldiciendo ayer.

Mabel estaba con una gran sonrisa picarona, con un brillo en los ojos y con sus manos en sus caderas.

Pero no era la única.

Detrás de ella se encontraban sus tíos, quien estos veían la escena entre algo incómodos y también burlones.

– ¿Ven que les dije? El plan juego para 2 resultó ser todo un éxito. –se dirigió hacia sus tíos, mirando a los 2 tórtolos con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Vaya! Y pensar que jamás llegarían a este paso, ¿tu que opinas 6 dedos? –volteó hacia su hermano.

– A mi ni me preguntes, ni siquiera se por que acepte venir a ver. –habló algo incomodo.

– ¡¡MABEL!! ¡¡¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACES?!! –gritó en un intento de cubrirse a él y a su contraria con las sabanas de su cama.

– Y dijiste qué no lograría juntarte a ti y a Paz ¡¡GRAVE ERROR HERMANO!! –hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda, formando el símbolo de amor y paz.

– Wow chico, y decir que antes odiabas a la rubia. –vio a la susodicha, quien esta trataba de esconderse debajo del castaño, sonrojada a más no poder.

– Esto me recuerda a tu relación con Sofia, ¿te acuerdas, Stanley? –

– ¡Oh como olvidarlo! Si no hubiera sido por que me vio coquetear con Fernanda ella y yo estaríamos casados, ¡ja! –dio una larga carcajada.

– ¡¡¿PODRÍAN DARNOS UN POCO DE PRIVACIDAD POR FAVOR?!! –gritó mientras abrazaba a la joven Northwest, tratando de cubrirla.

– Bueno hermano...–agarró el picaporte de la puerta, mientras sus tíos se retiraban con una sonrisa burlona dirigida al castaño– si quieres hacerlo otra vez con Pafi sólo dilo...–medio cerró la puerta, dejando ver solo su cabeza– pero no hagan mucho ruido por favor. –les guiñó un ojo y con eso cerró la puerta, dejando a el joven Pines y la chica Northwest totalmente sonrojados.

Estuvieron en un silencio absoluto, hasta que ella habló.

– D-Dipper...–lo llamó nerviosa.

– ¿Si...? –

– La proxima vez, lo hacemos en mi casa, no quiero que tu familia nos interrumpa cada vez que queramos hacerlo. –

– O-ok. –se levantó seguido de su contraria para poder ir a la maleta del castaño y así vestirse, ambos totalmente sonrojados por lo ocurrido de hace unos minutos.

Si que eran una familia rara.

Pero dicen que el amor jamás es normal ¿cierto?.

 **¡Hola mis Fallers! ¡aqui con un nuevo one-shot! :D.** **No es la primera vez que escribo 18, en wattpad ya llevo 2 historias, pero es la primera vez que la hago aquí.**


	2. 2 Fic

**Muy bien chicos, para los amantes del Dipcifica Reverse (y ke toleran al Gideabel reverse) publicaré** **una historia sobre estas 2 parejas (ke en mi opinión son estupendas *D*).**

 **Se llamará _»Academia Bourgeois«_**

 **No se exactamente cuando la publicaré, pero estense atentos 7u7.** **Una pregunta, ¿saben como poner imagen de portada al fic, desde el movil?** **Ahora si adios ;).**


End file.
